Blame The Drink
by Lemon With A Pen
Summary: Percy decides that the best way to go through a breakup with Rachel, is go to a bar in New York, with Grover and Nico, and get good and drunk. During his adventure's of alcohol, he see's a certain Blonde, staring at him.
1. MsBlondie-Chapter 1

**Ze Authors Note:**

Hello ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to my first ever story on fan fiction! I hope you will enjoy it, I will try to update every week, and in the summer maybe 2. I want to see how this first story goes, and if the ratings (if any), are okay, then I will proceed. So a few things to get off the bat is that this story is OCC (I don't really know what that means), and that, because I am supposed to, don't own the Percy Jackson series. So sit back and laugh at my grammar ;). I bet none of you read this Authors note.

**Percy's POV:**

You know, a man once told me that, when life turns upside down, and you feel like crap, just blame the drink. Now that would have worked, if I was a alcoholic. Now my life story was pretty simple, no killing monsters, or titans, pfffff. But it did get it's thrills, like cursing my red headed x-girlfriend out, and being in a bar with a kid that looked like he wanted to murder everyone in the room, and then maybe smoke a pack right afterwards.

"Percy, Earth to Percy Jackson, yoohooo", Nico said in a sarcastic tone while waving a hand in front of my face.

I suddenly came back to my barstool, I looked around at the dim lighted place, the stupidly loud music, and then I realized why I was here. I cursed under my breath, Rachel.

"Yo, Pece, are you okay", Grover asked worriedly?

"Yeah, I am fine, never could be better", I said, not really paying attention.

"Listen Percy, I know you are still pissed about Rachel, but dude she was a total slu-", Nico said happily, until Grover somehow had a two foot long arm and punched him in the chest.

"What the hell was that for", Nico hissed.

"Shut up. Listen Percy, forget about her okay, I know you two were close and all, but don't go into zombie mode, what happened the Percy I knew back in College", Grover said cheerfully.

Ahhh, those were the days, being a complete player. It seemed like all I ever saw in college was girls.

"Hey Perce", Nico wheeled around on his stool to face me, "Look behind me, on the other side of the bar, you see that blonde"?

"Yea", I said questionably.

"She is starring at you"

And on cue I peered over Nico's shoulder and saw a blonde hunched over a drink with her arms folded, and staring right at me, with WOAH, grey eyes. That's a first.

"Okay so what is your point", I said, trying to play dumb.

"Dude this is your time to get back on the horse, go talk to her", Nico said with a eyebrow raised, and a grin plastered onto his pale face.

" Are you mad, I am trying to recover from a serious relationship, and you", Percy said with a harsh tone.

"Dude this is how you recover", Nico said persuasively.

"Percy, just do it", Grover said while grinning.

"Fine", I sighed and got up off the hot plastic. " But before that, give me 10 shots, because if I am doing this, I am doing it drunk!" I yelled triumphantly.

"There is Percy I know and love", Nico said while taking am swig.

"Alright then, waiter, can we get 10 shots over here", Grover said while holding my shoulder.

"Here we go", I said while smiling for the first time in days.

**Annabeth's POV:**

To be honest, I was having a shitty day. And I was only here to see if I could have a little fun, and by fun I mean looking at cute guys, and debating life. Thalia left to go dance with some blond boy, and I am sitting by myself. I was looking at the artwork on the walls, when I saw a guy with green eyes, I winded my eyes back around to him, and saw him looking over some person's shoulder, dead at me. Crap he saw me, what am I going to do. Suddenly I hear him scream some word's to the two people sitting next to him. I am immediately thought they were talking about me, then I suddenly found interest in my shoes.

**Percy's POV: **

I really hate my friends.

" Okay Persueus Jackson, I now give you the blessing of my skills at bagging hunnies, and wish you the best of luck", Nico said while half laughing.

And I thought I had too much to drink.

"You guys suck", I spitted back.

"You love us though", Grover said while laughing.

I began to take the voyage of 10 steps the blonde, who was apparently trying to try her shoes, with no laces on them, go figure.

Suddenly, the world began to spin a bit, but then I came to my senses, and plopped down right next to the blonde.

" Hello there, I don't know your name, but I did notice you checking me out", I apparently said.

The girl looked up at me, and jeez, I have seen some pretty girls, but she was downright gorgeous, and the best part is, she tried to hide it.

"Excuse me, do not try to be a wise ass", she said in a harsh, but a hint of worried tone.

" Well if I am the wise ass, you are the wise girl. And do not tell me you were looking at the walls behind me", the alcohol said, what has gotten into me.

"First of all, I am a intellectual person, but that does not mean that-" the girl said, but the alcohol told me to do something else then tell her off.

I leaned in and kissed her, I could mentally see her eyes widen, and she leaned back. I hint of disappointment hit me in the face, but then she leaned in, and then the alcohol, made me lean even close, and bring my hands to her face. And the-

"Ey, ey", the bartender yelled

We broke apart and I looked at him.

"Go do your stuff someplace else", he hollered.

I started to stand up, but then suddenly, I felt a strong arm tugging at my arm.

The Blondie, whispered into my ear "Want to go to my place".

I grinned like a maniac, and followed her, and on the way I saw Grover smiling, and Nico holding two thumbs up. I grinned, and rocked clumsily, after Ms. Blondie.

I blame the drink.

Authors note:

I you guys enjoyed, please rate and review, and give me some feedback. I think the beginning was boring, but I have a planned out plot that is exciting coming up in the next two chapters.


	2. One Night Stand Man-Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys, I got board in less than three hours, so I am updating. And Ialso realized that I am not really using Annabtheth's perspective much, and that is because I thought of the plot as Percy, so hand in there.

**Percy POV:**

I woke up, with the expected hangover, and it was not that bad, but the bad part was where I woke up. I felt the surface of the bed, way too soft, and definitely too clean. Holy shit, I am never drinking again. I sat up in the bed, butt naked, right next to Blondie. For a second I thought of Nico's face when I told him this, but then I looked down. And saw a whole fucking box of plastic protection, I looked at the box, and back at wise girl, and then I smirked at the idea that came into my head, no way I said to myself. Then I threw my legs over the edge of the bead, and sat there, and then looked down, at a hooker magazine, also on her bedstand was a wad of cash in an envelope, and then I got a glance at her boots...No, no fucking way, I did not, I totally did not just, do a hooker. I got up frantically, trying not to wake up the hooke- *cough*, blonde, and get my things as quickly as I could, I changed in her kitchen, and then called Nico.

"Nico, I hope you die in the lowest level of the underworld!" I scream whispered. (see what I did there).

"Why what did I do?", he asked in a croaky voice.

"You know that girl at the bar I went home with?", I said annoyed.

"Yes?", He said carefully.

"Well she was a fricking hooker!", I said with shame.

"Dude, that is, I can't, stop, laughing"

He is laughing, I need new friends.

I walked out of wise girl's apartment, and back to mine.

**Annabeth's POV:**

"What the hell?" I ask puzzled.

Why am I on this half of the bed, I asked to myself.

Then the memories came rushing back to me, I looked over to the other side of the bed cautiously, and he wasn't there. I hate boys, no good, bastard. Next time Thalia invites me anywhere I am refusing, and if I see that guy again, well, he will be six feet deep. The rest of my day was crap, travellng through NY, rush hour traffic, my regular expresso, turning bland, and me having to go to a meeting so early in the morning. I went through the Holland Tunnel, into New Jersey, and made my way down into Central Jersey, the whole way cursing out the stupid one night stand man.

I pulled into a construction zone near the ocean, where a partner of the company I work for, is making a aquarium. I parked my brand spanking new Jag, in the sand. I hate life. I walked into the trailer for the meeting, and sat myself in a seat near the back of the table.

"Hey Malcom", I said to my brother.

"Hey", he said, then looked up at me and asked, "What the hell happened to you?".

"It is a long story", I said frustrated.

" So when is the Makai company representatives, coming in?", I asked. (Real Ocean Engineering Company)

"They went to their car to get something", Malcolm said while writing something down.

**Percy POV:**

"Nico, we forgot the powerpoint", I yelled.

"Shit man".

We ran to the car, and came back with my laptop, I slowed down in front of the door, and Nico followed. I opened the door, put on a smile, and said "Good Morning", generally for everyone. I sat down on one of the front chairs, and adjusted my suit, pulled out my binder, and gazed up to look at the clock, but guess who caught my glance. The Blonde herself, giving me the glance of death.

"Nico", I whispered.

"What"

I pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote with a marker hooker, and a arrow and pointed it to her. And the damn idiot smiled, as if this was amusing.

"Okay, um, lets get this thing on the road", I said loudly to break the silence.

"So I am hoping all of you had a good morning", I said again.

"Actually", a feminine voice said.

I turned around to see wise girl standing up.

"You see, I was with someone yesterday, and suddenly, in the morning, he disappeared, just like magic, so my morning, is not the best!", Blondie said in a sarcastic tone, then stormed out of the trailer, and almost shattered the glass on the door.

Before I could think I ran after here, and saw her leaning on her car. I walked over, and she looked at me, with the same mad eyes, but with a hint of sadness. Instantly I felt guilty.

"Listen I am sor-", I got cut off.

" Why did you leave?", she said in a strong tone.

" Well you see, it is complicated", I said.

" Then explain".

"Are you sur-", I said while getting cut off again.

"Explain", she said in a threatening voice

I sighed loudly, "I thought, you were a hooker", I said faltly.

"What!", she screamed.

"Well, how do you explain, the money, and box of condoms, and the magazine, and the boots", I said struggling to defend myself.

"I pay rent in cash so my landlord cant fraud me, and everyone has those kind of boots, and that magazine was just and ad, and the condonms", she sighed "There is only one that has been used". She said in a disappointed tone.

Realization hit me, right in the jaw.

"I am so sorry, can I make it up to you, lunch for something?", she looked at me with a face that was about to say no, "Please, it is the least I can do".

"Alright", she said.

"How about we just forget about last night, and redo everything?", I asked.

"Fine", she said in a annoyed tone.

"Okay I am Percy Jackson".

"Annabeth Chase".

"Pleased to meet you", I said while smiling, and then we both walked back into the meeting.

**Authors Note:**

I think this chapter was better than the last one, so if you enjoyed please rate, and review.


	3. Good Food, Killer Hurricane-Chapter 3

Authors Note:

Hey guys, how you doin? Not much to discuss, except for the fact, that I am going to try to bring update to above 2,250 words. So let's get to the story.

Annabeth's POV:

The rest of the meeting went with lest tension in the air, which was good, because my day was starting to even out. Nico and Percy threw a sales pitch, trying to get funding for their company, to build the aquarium. After an hour or two later, we wrapped up the meeting, traded business cards, and went our own way.

I was walking to my car, when I heard someone call out behind me. "Annabeth, wait up". I turned around to see Percy sprinting towards me, with his tie flapping up into his face. "Listen, you want to go grab lunch, like right now?", he asked me."Uhhhhh, sure thing, you want to take my car, or yours?"I said.

"Let's take mine"

I followed Percy the other side of the beach, where he had his truck parked. He unlocked it and I hopped into the passenger side. He brought the engine to life, and headed south.

"So where are we going to eat," I asked.

"You'll see", he replied.

After twenty minutes of staring at the road, Percy pulled into an outlet mall, and parked near a Italian Restaurant. While he was parking, I got a good look at the place, and I realized that this was a fancy place to eat.

"Percy, are you um, sure we should go here, isn't it a bit expensive?", I asked.

"Don't worry about it, after all, it is supposed to be a apology lunch, actually more like brunch", he said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're terrible", I said while giggling. Wait, I was giggling. Must be a off day.

Percy got out of his side, and I walked after him in silence. He walked up to receptionist, and calaimed his reservation. I looked at the dim light room, and it was almost silient, except for the few customers talking, and the clattering of utensils.

"Here is your table sir, your waiter will be here shortly", the receptionist said with a smile.

"Thank you", Percy replied.

I sat down across from him, and watched him pick up a menu, and gaze with his green eye's. They were something alright, pretty damn mesmerizing. I followed his lead, and began looking through the menu, and when the waiter came, we both ordered our meals.

" So where are you from?", Percy asked.

"San Fransico, how about you".

"Born and raised in New York".

"You have any family here", Percy asked.

"Well family is complicated for me you see", I said as I took a mouthful of salad. "My parents got a divorce, so I stay in New York, as a representative for my family's architecture firm. And the company is center in San Fran, so him and his wife live there, with my two younger brothers".

"So you are out here by yourself", Percy asked.

"Yup", I popped the p, "Do you have any family here".

"Almost the same scenario as you, my parents divorced, I work as VP, for my dad's Ocean Engineering Company, and both of my parents live here, so I get to see them a lot.", he replied.

"Ow, so I guess that means you get homecooked meals?".

He let out a soft laugh, "Yea, ninety percent of my home cooked meals, are my mother's" Percy answered.

" So I am guessing, you eat out a lot?", I said while laughing.

"Yea pretty much, bookmarked 'em all on my GPS".

We laughed a bit more, and went through small talk about life and family.

When we were both finished Percy called over the waiter, and gave him the bill.

"Percy".

"Yea".

"Can I see the bill".

"As I said apology meal, so don't wory about it".

"Pleaseeeee", I played the child card, he has to cave.

"Fine", he said as he handed over the receipt, I looked at he final cost of a hundred and fifty two dollards.

"Percy!".

"Huh?", he mumbled while getting a toothpick.

"You can't pay this!".

"Just did", he replied coolly.

"Okay then, when you are on the streets, do not blame me", I warned him.

He threw his head backed and laughed.

We walked out of the restaurant, and got into his truck, and he headed down the road, in which we came.

He neared the entrance to the "parking lot". I felt my iPhone vibrate in my pocket, and I pulled it out. I sided the unlock tab, and saw a weather warning.

"Hurricane Sharona, has battered over from tropical water, and is now barreling over local beaches, in the following areas: New York, New Jersey, Maryland, and North Carolina, are expected to have severe flooding up to 10 feet, the National Weather Advisory, warns all locals, to stay indoors, and away from coastal areas. All bridges and tunnels will be closed due to 80 mph winds".

Realization hit me.

"Percy, pull over"

"Wh-".

"Just do it", I said angrily

He pulled over into the shoulder while muttering under his breath. I shoved my phone into his hands, and watched him glare at the screen. His eyebrows got higher, as he read farther.

"Son of a gun, I forgot about this, category 2 right", he asked.

"Yea, but my car is parked on the beach", I said worriedly.

"Shit" he said, as he basically tossed the phone to me, and gunned the truck, and cut off a person in the process. I would never admit it to anyone, but I was scared like a little girl, Percy drove like a mad man, almost tipping over the high riding truck. He neared the entrance to the parking lot, and slammed on the brakes. I got a glimpse, of the storm churning at the beach, I tried to spot my grey car, but I couldn't see it.

"Damn it, I am so sorry Annabeth", Percy said as he looked over at me.

"It is okay Percy, it is not your fault", I replied.

"Really, I am sorry", he said as he got my eye contact. He sea green eyes, looked like they were melting.

"So, just saying, no funny business, seriously. But we need a place to stay, and almost all the hotels are booked, so you know, if you want to, you want to see if we could get a room", Percy said nervously, his eyes dancing on the dashboard.

"I mean, I will sleep on the couch, and you the bed", Percy said nervously.

I blushed and looked away, clean thoughts, clean thoughtssss.

"Yea, that seems like a good idea", I said as I cleared my throat.

"Okay", Percy said, as he typed in something into his GPS, probably for a hotel location.

Percy pulled onto the road again, and I felt my eyes get heavy, and my heat easing back into the leather seats.

**Authors Note:**

I realized, ¾ths in, that all of this was Annabeth's POV, so the next chapter, which should be funny, will be almost all of Percy's POV. If you enjoyed please review, and favorite, maybe follow :3!


	4. One Room-Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys. One of the issues I would like to address is due to a recent suggestion, I am going to try to improve my grammar. So here is chapter 4.

**Percy's POV:**

I exhaled loudly. "Finally, she is asleep". Most of the trip to the dinner was in silence, and it was extremely awkward. I now have some space to think while not getting constantly judged and contemplated. I looked over at Annabeth, and she looked pretty comfortable. She had her legs tucked under her, with her shoes somewhere in the truck. And (I know I am not supposed to start a sentence with "And") her hair was let loose from the bun. She inhaled and exhaled like she was awake, knowing she was being watched.

Wow, for an uptight person, she knows how to sleep.

For the rest of the ride to the hotel, I kept wondering the chances of the girl that I had met last night, I would end up being in a meeting with her. And to top that off, there was a killer hurricane, that I somehow did not have any knowledge of, keep us together.

I felt my phone vibrate on top the dash, and then saw my petrol was low, so I pulled into a gas station and unlocked my phone.

MrNicoTheDeath88- Perce, where are you

SurferBoy21- I am heading to a hotel, trying not to get killed by nature

MrNicoTheDeath88- Couldn't you have stayed at your aunts house in Jersey

SuferBoy21- Umm nah, I have a passenger

MrNicoTheDeath88- Who

SuferBoy21- No one special

MrNicoTheDeath88- Percy...Is it a female human being :3

SuferBoy21- Yea so, I can not hang around with the other gender

MrNicoTheDeath88- No not really, who is it

SuferBoy21-No one special, just Annabeth

MrNicoTheDeath88- Wait the blond from the meeting XD

SurferBoy21- Yes NICO! Screw off

MrNicoTheDeath88- You know you love me

SurferBoy88- I am silencing my phone

MrNicoTheDeath- Yea, yea, just do not get one room

I shut my phone off, and in my mind, cussed out Nico. The petrol man told me that the tank was filled, I payed him and pulled out of the station.

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Annabeth, wake up, we are here".

I pulled my head off the cold glass window, and immediately felt the stiffness in my neck. I turened my head and saw Percy's concerned face glaring at me.

"I am fine", I said nervously.

"Are you sure?", Percy asked.

"100%, thanks for asking", I replied hurriedly.

I looked outside the windshield, and it looked pretty bad. The sky looked almost black, even though it was 6 in the afternoon. The wind was ripping at the trees, and the rain was starting to pick up severely.

"Come, on lets go inside", Percy said to me.

"I am coming, let me first put on my shoes", I replied as I put my heels on.

"Take my jacket, and put it over your head. It is pouring out there", Percy said as he handed my his suit jacket.

"Are you sure, it is a nice su-"

"Just take it, I insist", Percy said.

I took the jacket reluctantly, opened the door, and jogged inside. Percy gave the keys to the valet, and ran after me.

**Percy's POV:**

"Hello, can I please get 2 rooms", I asked.

"I am sorry sir, but we only have one room left", the receptionist replied.

Dammit Nico predicted the future. I looked over at Annabeth for conformation, and she nodded her head at me slowly.

"Okay I will take it", I said back to the receptionist.

The receptionist handed me the key and said "Enjoy your stay!".

"I will, don't worry", I replied.

I walked away from the desk, with Annabeth walking next to me with my jacket over her shoulders. I spotted the elevator, and rang for it. It came down to the first floor, and lucky me, it was empty. I gestured for Annabeth to step inside, and I followed her in.

"Could you hit 4 please", I said to her.

"Sure think", she replied, as she hit the button.

I was looking at my phone, trying to not be too awkward. "Thanks, Percy, for the lunch, and the room", Annabeth said, breaking the silence.

"Anytime", I said back.

The elevator dinged open, and me and Annabeth stepped out at the same time. I bumped into her, and she lost her balance.

"I got ya", I said as I grabbed her waist.

Goddammit, why, why! I realized I was still holding her waist, and immediately let go. Just roll with it Perce, wasn't planned. I glanced at Annabeth, and she was blushing like crazy, and then I felt myself burning up. Motherfucker! I looked up to the sky, or the ceiling, asking who planned this. I started walking, trying to occupy myself, with finding the room. I found the room, unlocked the door, and gestured Annabeth to go first. And I could tell that she was intentionally averting my eyes, and I don't blame her.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I flicked on the ligts for the living room, and stating exploring the hotel room. It was pretty spacious, with a nice kitchen, and the bathroom was pretty good. I tried to recover from that overly embarrassing situation, but it was hard to forget. I walked back into the living room, where Percy was in the kitchen searching through the fridge.

"So there is no food, which is typical, so what do you want for dinner?", Percy asked.

"Uh, is there a menu of some sort", I replied.

"Yup", he handed me a menu for room service off the counter.

After gazing through the Italian section I decided on Eggplant Parm.

"So did you deiced", Percy asked me after looking through his menu.

"Yes I did, the 41, Eggplant Parm", I replied.

"Okay then, I will go downstairs, and order, be back in a flash".

"Wait Percy!", I called out before he left the room.

"Yes", he said as he put his his back in to room.

"Could you see if there is anything I could change into downstairs, I do not wan to sleep in this?", I said.

I could feel his eyes scanning at my clothes.

"I think you look fine", he replied.

It would have been cute if I had meant the question to be in that scenario, but alas.

"Um Percy, I meant it as in comfortably", I said back.

His eyebrows scrunched up, and then he said " Right that makes more sense, be right back."

**Authors Note:**

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope I did improve the grammar. So let me know if i did, and if you have any more suggestions to improve this story. So if you could drop a follow, or a review that would be great! See ya.


	5. Take The Bed-Chapter 5

**Author' Note:**

Hey guys! I got board earlier this morning, and liked my recent success with the recent chapter. So I decided to update again. Also, please, if you have any recommendations, such as a plot twist, or actual writing tips, let me know. And if I still have grammatical errors, also let me I am trying to broaden my vocabulary. So here chapter 5, I think is!

**Percy's POV:**

I was called a couple things throughout my life, such as athletic, annoying, show off, but never smart. So of course I could not talk to Annabeth, and she is probably in there, laughing her ass off. Whatever.

I started walking away from the door, towards the elevator. And my luck was starting to open up, because the elevator was open. I walking in and hit the button for ground. Just as the door was closing I head someone call out "Could you hold that door sonny".

I put my hand between the doors, to hold it open. And then I saw a elderly woman, with pale skin, and brown short hair, round the corner.

"Thank you so much dear", the woman said as she entered the elevator.

"Sure thing ma'am, which floor are you going to", I asked politely.

"2", the elderly woman replied.

I hit the button, and rode in silence until the third floor.

"That girl I saw you with earlier", the woman said, breaking the silence.

"Yea", I said as I swallowed the lump in my throat.

Could this lady be her retaliative? No way

"You two make a really nice couple. Just like me and my dear Johnny. We used to be like two peas in a pod. Are you two married?", the woman said dreamily.

You are killing me, really. "Um no, it is complicated you see I ju-", I said.

"Complicated shomplicated, you two should be married by now", the lady said, obviously annoyed.

I would have responded but the elevator opened to her floor.

"See you around sonny".

The elevator closed again and headed to the ground floor. Did people really see me and her as a couple, I sure didn't. The elevator again, opened to the lobby, and I headed towards the cafe. I waited in line until I got to the counter and ordered. I got the food, and headed back to the elevator of misfortune.

**Annabeth's POV:**

As Percy left, I realized how disturbingly awkward that situation was. Ow well, doesn't really matter. I walked into the bathroom, with my purse and started wiping away the makeup. I washed my face and looked in the mirror, examining my face, and I looked terrible. My hair was disoriented, I really needed a straightener. My eyes were slightly red, and my whole face was disoriented. And I did not even have a flipping comb. I might have to make Percy go back downstairs, and get some travel on things for the night. I walked back into the living room, and sat down and turned on the television. I blurred through the channels, until I found the weather channel.

"Hurricane Sharona is battering down at the eastern seaboard. Everyone is advised to stay indoors. It is very likely that the power will be cut off, and power will not be returned for up the 3 weeks. And now to Jeremy Collins with the latest report on coastal flooding", the news reporter read.

Well this is going to suck. I really hope that the hotel has a generator. I looked out the window, and it looked horrifying. The wind was throwing the rain at the window, and it seemed like there would never be a sunny day again. Just then I heard a knock at the door, it is proablby Percy with the food.

I walked over the the door, and looked out the peephole, and sure enough it was Percy juggling multiple things, trying to find the keys. I opened the door and let him in.

"I am pretty sure I left the keys on the counter", he said as he dropped everything off on the counter.

"Yea, they are right here", I said as I handed them to him.

"Right, so I asked the receptionist for clothes, and some toiletries, and he gave me everything. So therefore, I hope you like the scent of jasmine shampoo", he said sarcastically.

"Thanks Percy", I said as I pulled out clothes out of the box.

"And here is dinner",he said as he placed 2 containers on the table with a few napkins and utensils.

"And I didn't know what you liked to drink, so I just got you seltzer", he added.

"Percy, you gotta let me help you pay for this, I mean, this whole cost of a couple thousand dollars", I said nervously.

"Listen", Percy said as he got closer to me. "If someone offers you something, espeically me, you just take it, okay. I mean what are rich selfish dads for (I decided to go a bit OCC, with Poseidon)".

"Okay, I just did not want to come out as ungrateful".

"Trust me, you are not. So come on, sit down, I eat enough alone", Percy said as he sat down.

I wonder what that means. "Yea sure thing".

We sat down, and the only sound you could hear, was the scraping of plastic utensils against the container.

"They make pretty good italian food", Percy said as he finished his pizza slice.

"Yeah", I responded.

**Percy's POV:**

After Annabeth finished eating, I cleaned up the table, and threw the garbage out, which she used the bathroom. I pulled my own clothes out of the box, and changed into blue P.J. pants, and a plain shirt". I crammed my dirty clothes into my work bag and set it to the side. And waited till Annabeth got out of the bathroom, which took forever, so I took a nap.

"Percy, sorry I took so long".

I woke up and saw Annabeth at the end of the couch, drying her hair. "Don't worry about it", I said in a croaky voice.

I walked into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and washed my face. I walked back into the living room, and saw Annabeth sitting on the couch. She had her hair tied into the weird towel thingy, and was reading a magazine.

"Okay so, the long awaited conversation. I am going to sleep on the couch, and you get bed.", I said.

"Nope, Percy, enough hospitality, you take the bed, and I got the couch", Annabeth said defensively.

"Listen, that would not be the gentlemen thing to do".

"Percy, I will walk right into that storm if you do not sleep on that bed", Annabeth said.

"Well you do not have to get so suicidal", I said.

"Okay, so we have met to a agreement, finally".

"Nope, you are sleeping on the bed, final decision", I retorted back.

"Why do you have to be so stuck up", Annabeth said annoyed.

"Because I am Perseus Jackson the 1st", I said triumphantly.

And that got wise girl to crack. She leaned back into the cushion, and started laughing.

"Okay, fine Percy, you get the couch, but I warned you", Annabeth said with a evil grin. She got up and walked down the hall, to the bedroom.

"Okay then, I have been warned, night wise girl", I yelled thought the hotel room.

"Goodnight seaweed brain", she yelled back.

"How the hell did you think of that", I asked.

"Because your brain is filled with seaweed", she answered.

"Real funny, keep on cracking up", I said under my breath.

And then I heard the door close shut, and I leaned into the couch cushion, for one of the shitiest night sleep's, of my life.

**Authors Note:**

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you have any recommendations, or what not, please let me know. And a review, or follow, would not hurt. See ya.


	6. Pranks Until Dawn-Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! I recently read multiple reviews and have gotten to the 2 following conclusions. 1, this story is terribly un-realistic. 2- Insurance is powerful. So yea, from now on I will try (not really), to be realistic. And also, and other things you recommend like plot twits , or more grammar issues etc. Let me know. Enjoy.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I almost felt bad for what I was about to do to Percy, almost. I opened the door to "my", room. And pretended to sleep, until I heard snoring. i think, very carefully slipped out from under the sheets. I opened to door for the bedroom, trying to be as quite as possible, and headed to the bathroom. I looked around for Percy's toiletries, and found the golden can. Shaving cream.

** Percy's POV:**

I was dreaming about going back to Coasta Rica. Lying on the warm white sand. The sweet smell of the ocean, and the the sound of the ways curling at the sand. And then I felt something light land on my face, I lazily brought my hand up to my face to scratch it off. But instead, a sudden cold mixture spreads onto my face, and then muffled laughing to my side. Mother-. Goddammit.

I opened my eyes, and turned to the left. And there it was, in it's evilness, wise girl laughing at the shaving cream spread across my face.

"You know. After my sharing this hotel room with you, this is how you treat me", I said angrily.

Annabeth's face turned from amused, to concerned in seconds. "I am sorry Percy, I meant it as a prank". Annabeth started walking towards me.

As she as walking towards me, I wiped the shaving cream, onto my hand, and rubbed it all over her chin.

"Percy! I just took a shower", Annabeth said while laughing.

"Should have thought of that before", I said while spreading the shaving cream even more.

After a few minuted of struggling, the scene ended. And we just laughed.

"So tell me Annabeth. What was the reason for the childish prank", I said as I cleaned the floor.

"I did not like how you had to depict yourself as the male, and made me have the bedroom", Annabeth said from the bathroom.

"Real mature Annie", I replied.

Annabeth peeked her from the bathroom door and said in a annoyed tone "Do not call me that!".

"Yea yea", I said as I cleaned the last of the prank.

After a few second of silence, Annabeth said in a panicked tone, "Percy!".

"Is this another one of your pranks? Because I am not falling for it" I said triumphantly.

Silence. Crap.

I bolted for the bathroom, and saw Annabeth frozen in shock.

"Ki-kill it!", She screamed.

She was pointing at a man eating, garden spider. I grabbed a napkin, and scooped the spider up.

"Are you okay beca-"I said as Annabeth suddenly hugged me.

"I swear to god, if you tell anyone this just happened", Annabeth said as she let go of me.

"Yes yes, I have been warned", I responded.

"Okay can you please leave the bathroom, because I can't really use it with you standing in here", Annabeth said.

"Ow yea, sure thing", I said as I realized where I was standing.

I walked out of the bathroom, and heard Annabeth close the door.

I threw the napkin out, and sat back on the couch. Then I decided to check my phone, and I had 3 missed texts from my mom.

(I am not going to do the same username thing, as last time)

Mom-Percy where are you? I was worried sick

Percy-I am a hotel

Mom-Okay, good. I was worried for a while. Are you ok?

Percy-Yep, I am fine

Mom-Did you eat something

Percy-Mom, I am a grown man. I can order food.

Mom-Yes I know that dear. Text me when you come home. Love ya

Percy- You 2

I shoved my phone back into my pocket

**Annabeth's POV:**

I opened the door for the bathroom, and saw that Percy was out cold. So I decided to go back to bed. But it seemed like mother nature wanted to test if water was good for carpets, and hardwood floors. It truly looked menacing outside. The wind was flailing the water at the windows. And the storm seemed to be getting worse and as the night dragged on. I stopped looking out the window and walked back into my room to get a towel, and wipe my face. And I kept thinking of a way to thank Percy for the spider incident.

To most people, a spider, is a harmless little creature. But I truly think they are evil, and have thought that since I was a little girl. To tell the truth, I probably would have stood there frozen, until the beast crawled away.

I wiped my face, and tried to go back to sleep, but I just couldn't. So I turned on my mobile hot spot, pulled out my laptop, and tried to think inspiration for an architectural design.

* * *

"Annabeth, wake up", a voice said.

I slowly opened my eyes. My laptop was beside me, and i was curled up on the table.

"Hey, could you turn the light on", I asked.

"That is the thing, no power", Percy said.

Dang it, I knew this was going to happen.

"My phone is dead, so no flashlight. Do you still have battery left", Percy asked.

I picked up my phone and there was 10% left.

"Yeah, just 10%", I replied.

"Okay I am going to go downstairs, and see what is going on", Percy said.

"Right, I am just going to clean up", I replied.

"Actually", Percy said as he leaned on the door frame. "I would rather have it you come with me".

"Um okay".

"And put everything important in a safe place, people get stupid ideas", Percy said in a warning tone.

"Alright".

I put all my electronics behind the dresser. And followed Percy outside the hotel room.

"You have the keys", I asked.

"Yea, didn't forget this time", Percy said while slightly laughing.

**Authors Note:**

So this chapter was a filler/a set up for the upcoming chapter, which should be intense. If I can describe it correctly. And that probably has made you want another update ;). Also, if you enjoyed a favorite, follow, and review wouldn't hurt. Bye!


	7. A Tuna Fish Sandwich-Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

Hey how are you guys doin? I got bored extremely quickly, so I updated again.

**Percy's POV:**

I pointed the phone's light, as I went down the flight of stairs, Annabeth few feet behind. The sound of feet echoed throughout the stairwell. I reached the ground floor and help the door open for Annabeth. I walked to the receptionist desk, and no one as there. But there was a small group of people gathered further down. I walked towards the group.

"Ladies, and gentlemen. We assure you, our staff is trying it's hardest to restore power. Until then, please be patient", I recognized that voice. It was the receptionist.

"But isn't there a generator?", someone called out.

"Yes, but it is out of service", the receptionist replied.

"So you are saying that we pay for a five star quality hotel. And the generator is not working!", a man yelled angrily. And that is when the group of people, turned into a mob. I felt bad for the receptionist, probably doesn't get payed enough to deal with this crap.

I looked over to Annabeth and said quietly "We should probably go back upstairs. I don't want to get involved in this nonsense".

"Okay, but I am going to go talk to the maid first", Annabeth said before walking away. She walked to the corner, where some staff were huddled. She talked for a few minutes in a deep conversation. And then Annabeth walked back.

"Come on, let's go back up", Annabeth said.

After a few minutes of walking up the stairs, I asked "I know it is none of my business, but what did you talk to the maid about?".

"It's fine. Um, I just asked her about the condition of restoring the power. In a more polite fashion", Annabeth replied.

"Okay just wondering", I said defensively.

"And she gave me this", Annabeth said as she pulled a small flashlight out of her pocket.

Wow, how did she slip that past me.

"Percy", Annabeth said a she came to a stop at a landing.

"Yes?", I asked.

"I really appreciate all this stuff, but you gotta let me repay you", she said.

"Okay, if you are so persistent, how bout you pay me in food?", I asked.

Annabeth had a face of full thinking for a few seconds, then replied "Okay when the power is on again, I will make you a tuna sandwich", Annabeth replied.

"Okay, sounds good", I said. And we continued walking up the stairwell

We arrived at the 4th floor and came to the hotel room. I pulled the keys out of my pocket mindlessly.

"Percy", Annabeth said cautiously.

I looked up and saw that the door was wide open, with indentations around the lock. Shit.

"Annabeth get behind", I said quietly.

"I can handle myself", Annabeth said in a annoyed tone.

"Well stay close to me", I said.

I entered the hotel room, pointing the flashlight in front of me. I walked over to the kitchen very carefully, and grabbed a dough roller. I know lame, but gotta work with what you got. I walked very closely down the hall. The living room was empty, and the bathroom was clear. That leaves 1 last room. I took a deep breath. I made eye contact with Annabeth, and opened the door slowly. The light was on, and Annabeth's things were scattered, I walked towards the bed. And then I heard a small muffle. I turned around and saw a tall man, with dark black eyes. Raggedy hair, and a scar across his hair. And he had Annabeth in a choke hold.

"Stay back, or the girl dies", the man said amusingly.

Blood starting flowing through my body rapidly. My pulse was getting higher. My palms were sweaty. I was at a loss for words.

"Listen, bu-buddy. I got money, car, anything you want. Just don't hurt her", I ,managed to say. Swallowing the lump in my throat.

"How about we not do that, and you put that tool of yours down. Or the girl gets a severe taste of pain", the man said angrily.

I made eye contact with Annabeth. I had an idea, one that would work in the movies. God be on my side. I put my hands in the air, and slowly put the dough roller on the ground. I kept my eyes on him, and when the roller touched the floor he relaxed. And that was my chance. I charged into the man, head first. Annabeth elbowed the guy in the face, and went to the side. I completely tackled him into the closet. He was dazed for a few seconds. I put him in a clench, but he was flailing punches into my ribs. I then kneed him in the stomach, and that made him back up. He put his hands up, and so did I. And next thing I knew, he charged. I tried to kick him, but that only slowed him down. His fist collided with my jaw. My world was spinning in circles. I focused my vision, while the man winded up another punch. I ducked and threw a hook to his ribs, and then a uppercut to his face, and then threw a elbow to the noes. And then he was on the floor.

"Annabeth! Pass me the roller", I yelled.

She tossed me the roller very carefully, still in shock.

I winded up the blow, and whacked him right in the head. And that knocked him the fuck out.

I got back up, and the adrenaline faded away, leaving me suddenly feeling all those hits. My chest was numb, my face was swelling, and my world was spinning. And then suddenly, the ground came rushing at me.

"Percy ow my god! Are you okay", Annabeth asked as she rushed over to my side.

I tried to move my mouth, but I couldn't.

Annabeth than grabbed her phone from the floor, and then that's when my world went dark.

**Authors Note:**

So how did you guys like this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing the action scene. But it was not the best. Tell me what you think! So if you would please drop a review, follow, or favorite, I would appreciate it a lot. See ya!


	8. Not My Baby!-Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

Heya there people. Not sure if you even remember me, but I am back from my vacation/loss of interest. I thought that hey, summer is here, I will right my hands away. But sadly no, I just got lazy. So here it is, after that cliffhanger that I enjoyed writing. ***READ THIS* The second reason is that I am hell bent on two plot directions. 1 being the usual lovy-dovy nonsensical bull feces. And the second, being a complete action twist, BUT, will still lovy dovy. This chapter is just a filler, and some explanation. So please! If you ever tell me something tell me this! Do I go typical PercaBeth, for my twist of suspense and greatness. Jeez that was bias as heck. *READ THIS***

**Annabeth:**

You know how in books, people say you die peacefully. Well I do not believe in such nonsense. I was crying my eyes out for a man that I had known for less than six hours. (I gotchya didn't I?) It was a blur. I do not even remember someone calling 911. I am surprised they were even open. Some men carried Percy onto a stretcher. Somehow I had blubbered between sobs to ask if I could ride in the ambulance. When we reached the hospital, I just watched. I was just a in-animate object. I trailed behind the stretcher as they carried Percy into the hospital. Suddenly a woman put her hand in front of me as they hauled Percy into the operating room. I could not hear what she was saying, so I just nodded, and sat down on the chairs. I began to calm down my senses, and the woman at the desk gave me a visitor's badge, and handed me a clipboard to fill out for Percy. I didn't know much of the information, so I just filled in the things I knew, and handed it back to her.

"Uh ma'am?", a voice said from my left.

I turned to face a state trooper.

I managed to say, "Yes".

"Are you the woman who was in the room with Percy Jackson?", he asked. I nodded.

"We would like to ask you a few questions, if you would not mind", he replied, urging me towards some chairs.

I followed.

"Okay. Let's take it nice and easy. Could you go though the events that had happened?", the officer asked nicely.

"Sure", I said as I rubbed my eyes.

I went through the whole situation, stopping a few times. The fight happened so fast, it was just like I had a few pictures of it in my mind. At the end of the questioning, I felt dead.

The officer closed his pad and said, "You should get some sleep. We could take you back to the hotel".

"No, no, thank you for asking though", I replied.

"Alrighty then, now you have a good night. And good luck with your buddy. He seems likes a fighter", the officer said kindly as he left the room.

I relaxed in the uncomfortable reception chair, and put my head on my shoulder. Man, am I gonna have cramps tomorrow.

**Percy's POV:**

I opened my eyes, and my brain was overwhelmed with multiple things. Where was I? Why am I in a bed? Why does my ribs hurt? I tried to sit up, but at the same time was blinded by the light, and rested my elbow on the bed. But immediately regretted it, and was filled with pain. I cussed a few times to let it all out. And then the memories came bitching back to me. Ugh, the shit I do to be a hero. I looked around. Well I gotta tell someone I am awake. I spotted that buzzer thing next to my bed, and clicked it. After a few seconds a nurse came into my room.

"Oh, , you are awake!",the nurse said cheerfully.

"Yea", I said in a croaky voice.

"I will be right back with your friend, she is in the reception room", the nurse said quickly.

"Wait, she is still here?", I asked.

"Yes sir, she stayed the whole night in that awful chair", the nurse replied before hurrying off.

Man, I have known the girl for almost 7 hours, and she did that. Guess I need to buy someone a another lunch.

Just then a bed haired blond walked into the room. She looked down at me, flinching at the light. She opened her lips to say something, probably "Thank you", or something like that.

"Percy Jackson! You bastard! You left me in that chair all night for you sorry night!", her face relaxed and she stopped shouting, "I felt guilty because Batman over here had to save my ass".

I smiled widely "You are welcome lady".

Her smile melted away, and was replaced by a look of relief. And, if I am not mistaken, saw a few tears of joy.

"How many debts do you want me to pay", she asked with a fake tone of anger.

"Trust me. I am gonna get back every penny", I replied in the same tone.

She laughed, probably her first since last night. She walked over to my bed and sat on it.

"Oh, and for the record, I kinda like Super Man more, fits my personality", I remarked.

"Whatever Clark Kent", she replied with a smile.

Then I snapped my eyes to her clothes. And holy bearded Jesus could she look hot in PJ's! Wait Percy! She is her co-worker, have some respect. While my thoughts fought with each other I realized that Annabeth had spent the night.

"Why don't you go home, I think I can drive back without breaking anything else", I said to her.

"Can't, remember, car is in the Atlantic?, Annabeth replied.

"Right right right, silly me. And sorry bout that car", I said sincerity.

"Did they tell you when I am going to be released?", I asked.

"Today, but you cannot drive home, and no taxis", Annabeth said back.

"How bout this? You drive me home, and we can probably get a cab easier in the city?", I asked.

She thought for a few seconds then replied, "Fine. But we get food on the way".

"I am not disagreeing",I replied with laughter.

**Annabeth's POV:**

"Annabeth, do not crash this thing! It is my baby! I know your car is on me, but do not hurt my baby!", I said loudly.

"Listen I have my license, I am a good driver. And I will not hurt you "baby" ", Annabeth replied in a humoured tone.

"Fine, then pinky promise you will be careful!", I retorted.

She looked at me, chocking on laughs. "Percy you are so childish".

"Do it, or we are staying her for ever".

"Fine", she rolled her eyes. "I pinky promise I will not crash your car".

Percy pulled out his keys with his good hand and handed it over to me. "And, it is a truck, not a car".

"Whatever seaweed brain", I replied.

I turned the engine over, and while exiting the parking garage, floored it.

"Annabeth fricking Chase", Percy screamed.

I laughed. This was gonna be a fun drive.

**Author's Note:**

**Again read the begging author's note! **Tell me which plot route I should go. I think that most will say action/romance. If you would mind to drop a review, follow or favourite, I would appreciate it. See ya!


	9. Vivid Dreams-Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

I have decided that I need to make up that 1 1/2 month that I did not update. So if I can stick to what I say, 8 updates, in 8 days? Also **PLEASE TELL ME WHAT PLOT CHOICE I SHOULD MAKE** Romance/Action, or regular PercaBeth crap. If I do not get any feedback by the same time tomorrow, I will do the action choice. So let me know! And this is another filler, kinda.

**Percy's POV:**

"Uh Percy. Just asking by the way, do I have to parallel park this thing?", I asked bashfully.

Percy looked at me, boring sockets into my face. "You don't know how to parallel park!".

"I do I do, just not the best at it", I replied.

Percy gave me a look of utter madness. I had to bite my tongue hold back my laughter. There past 60 minutes have just been pure delight.

I got onto the on ramp, and followed the gloomy directions Percy gave to me. We drove into a little town house community. It looked pretty cozy, I liked it more than my flat. And thank god I did not have to parallel park. I stepped out of the truck and waited till Percy got out. Jeez this was weird, it is like I own all his crap. I walked up to the door with Percy trailing after me.

"Keys please".

"What, are you Nany McFee now?", Percy said as he handed me the keys.

I grabbed the keys from his palm and starting trying each one.

"Uh, it is the silver one", Percy said abruptly. Finally being helpful.

I looked back and gave him a faint smile. I put the key in, turned it, and swung the door open.

"Injured people first", I said ushering Percy forward.

"You are enjoying this aren't you", Percy replied. He walked inside.

"Maybe".

I had to admit, Percy's house was not in bad shape. I expected it to be a mess. But the cloth sticking out from under the closet door left a trail.

Percy walked into the kitchen. "Sunshine, you want anything".

"Since when am I sunshine. And I should be making food Edward Scissor Hands", I retorted.

"Since now, and I can handle myself", Percy said peeking his head from the kitchen.

"Alright, do not kill yourself with a spoon".

"Trust me, I got this", Percy replied.

I laid down on the sofa, and starting catching up on some rest. And then the much expected sound of a can dropping came from the kitchen.

"Just a little mess, all part of the process!", Percy said nervously.

**Percy's POV:**

This was, the shitiest idea I have ever had. I had just starting making coffee, and already dropped the cofee can, and my ribs are aching.

I soldiered though making coffee, and had pulled things out of cupboards, to make a suitable breakfast.

"Annabeth, I got ze break of fast ready".

No response.

I walked into the living room and saw Annabeth snoozing. I guess I will be dining by myself. I ran upstairs into the laundry room to grab some blankets and a pillow, and came back downstairs. I threw the star wars blanket over her, and put a pillow under her head.

Admiring my work, I walked back into the kitchen and tried to make cereal with one hand.

After finishing my cereal I tried to figure out what to do. And decided the best thing was to go and take a nap. So I did just that.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I awoke with a sudden pain in my lower back. Stupid hospital chair, came back to bite me. I sat up and realized that Percy had got me a actual sleeping solution. Sweet of him (I gagged at writing that).

I found the bathroom, borrowed a tooth brush and straightened up. I smelled some coffee from the kitchen and helped myself.

After my brunch was done. I decided since me being the guest, I should wash the dishes.

I wiped my hands while walking up the stairs.

I should not be doing this, invading privacy. But it is Percy, what is he hiding. I found out where Percy had gone to, his bed. He was drooling badly, and had gone to sleep with his shoes still on. I feel bad for the mother of this boy. I decided to take of Percy's shoes. I tugged at the first shoe.

Percy sat straight up sweating with open eyes. Now I know that I am not a girly girl, but I erupted with a sudden scream.

"Holy crap Percy!", I screamed.

I don't know how I got there, but I was in the corner of his bedroom.

Percy was just looking around blankly, breathing hard. Wait.

"Percy, hello.", I slowly walked towards him.

I grabbed his hand. "Percy it is okay, relax from whatever".

Percy slowly calmed down but was still breathing hard.

"Hey hey. Focus on me okay", I said quietly.

After a few minutes Percy had gotten out of his panic attack.

"Sorry, was just some dreams", Percy said, still gripping my hand.

I sat next to him at the edge of his bead. "Nightmares huh?".

He didn't speak for a few seconds. "Yea how'd you know?".

"Remember that spider incident?". A small smile appeared on his face.

"Yea, how could I forget?".

"When I was little I had nightmares about the stinking creature. I tried to tell my parents, but they tried their best to calm me, but it did not work", I said slowly.

"How did you get over it".

"I talked about it with one of my friends", I replied.

We sat there for a few seconds in silence.

Percy broke it and said "I was having a dream about that fight last night. It was so vivid it was scary. But instead of my narrowly winning, I had lost. And he was walking towards you".

"But Percy, you didn't. And I thank you for that", I replied.

We sat next to each other for a while. Percy realized he was still gripping my hand and let go. I kinda missed it. But I guess it was because I am just cold.

"Alright, enough sharing feelings time. Lets go get you a ride home", Percy said while standing up.

He extended his hand out to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

"Oh, and Annabeth. Thanks", Percy said while leaving the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

So what do you think? I need to start making things complicated. And I can not bear to write that fluffy crap. Also please tell me the plot choice, or it will be down to me. And if you would not mind to drop a review, maybe follow, and even favorite that would be awesome. Thanks and see you until next time.


End file.
